bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 3: The Unforgiven
The Unforgiven is the third chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, “Wrath of the Bloody Crow”. I’m sorry about the last chapter. I was running out of ideas, and I wanted another chapter so that chapter 4 would be the turning point, so I just put out a shitty chapter. This chapter is pretty good. I’m going to continue making things descriptive, and will hopefully finish this story before May 8th. I hope you like this chapter. I’m going to start working on the next chapter immediately after this one. The Unforgiven Maria woke up at noon, and left her house. She headed to Gehrman’s workshop, where he was waiting for her. He looked annoyed. Gehrman: What in the blazes took you so long, Maria? I’ve been waiting for hours. Maria: Sorry. I just woke up. Gehrman: Fine. We have work to do. We need to find Antal. That’s not going to be easy. Maria: Where do we start? Gehrman: I don’t know. He’ll definitely be searching for where we’ve brought Altair. There’s no way that he’ll ever find him. Maria: So we have nothing to worry about. Gehrman: That’s right. Maria sat down on the chair that I usually slept in. She crossed her legs, and sighed. Maria: How are we going to find Antal? No one has seen him. Gehrman: We’ll find him. Don’t worry. Maria: We both want to make him pay for what he did, so we’re not gonna give up. Gehrman: I don’t want to find Antal as much as you do. (Evil grin) Maria: Are you still holding on to that? Gehrman: I am. Maria: That was one time, man. Gehrman: It still happened. Are you ready to get started? While Maria and Gehrman were preparing to start their hunt, Antal and his comrades were coming up with a plan to find where I was. They were in an abandoned fort about 20 miles Southwest of Yharnam. They were discussing their plan at a gambling table in a large room of the fort. There was a dog fight cage in the center of the room, a few gambling tables, and some other randomly placed things. They had been discussing the plan for a while now, and Antal did not agree with what his friends had in mind. Antal: We are not doing it. I don’t care if it works. I will not allow you to do something like that. Morrak: You want to find Altair. Surely you’d do it by any means necessary. Antal stood, grabbed Morrak by his coat with his left hand, dragged him away from the table, and pinned him against a wall. Ronan stayed sitting down, not wanting to make Antal angrier. Morrak was terrified. Antal: Listen to me, you son of a bitch. I don’t care that you’ve been my friend since we were both kids. I will not allow you to do this. If you do it behind my back, there will be consequences. Do you understand me? Morrak: Yes. Antal: Good. Antal released Morrak, and sat back down at the table. Ronan: What do you have in mind, boss? Antal: I don’t know. Anything except what Morrak suggested will work. Morrak: But my plan will work. Why won’t you accept that? Antal: We’re not savages. Morrak: Fine. We’ll do this your way then. Antal: Good. Are there any other suggestions? Gehrman and Maria went to Yahar’gul to speak with Micolash. They believed that he might have a clue that would help them find Antal. They went to his school, and were escorted to Micolash by a Yahar’gul Hunter. Micolash was sitting at his desk, reading a book. His office was very messy and out of order. The walls and ceiling were dark brown, the carpet on the floor was red, black, and brown, his desk was sitting towards the center of the office, there was a book shelf on both sides of the door, two on the left side of the room, and one on the right side. Micolash’s desk was covered by many stacks of paper and books. He had a little wooden thing that said “Professor Micolash” on his desk, as well as a few candles on each corner of his desk. The floor was covered with dirt, paper, and books. There was also a terrible smell. It smelled like rotten eggs, which disgusted Maria and Gehrman. When Micolash heard Gehrman and Maria come into his office, he looked up, jumped in surprise, threw the book backwards, and sat up straight. He looked at them, and tried not to act any more suspicious. Micolash: Welcome. I wasn’t expecting guests today. What brings you here? Maria: What was that about? Micolash: I don’t know what you mean. Gehrman: Is there a reason that you threw your book away when we came in? Micolash: Nope. Gehrman: If you say so. Micolash: So, what brings you two here? Have you found out where Antal is yet? Maria: No. We were hoping that you might be able to help us. Micolash: Why is that? Maria: You knew Antal. Did he ever mention where he lived, or liked to go when he wasn’t here? Micolash: No. I’m afraid he didn’t. I would love to be able to help you, but I can’t. Gehrman: Is there anything that you can tell us? We’re desperate for anything that may prove useful. Micolash: Well, Antal did tell me that he would do anything to protect his wives. Maria: “Wives”? Plural? As in “more than one wife”? Micolash: He has nine wives. I’ve met a few of them, and they’re quite pretty. Maria was very disturbed by that revelation. Who, she thought, would have more than one spouse? She had never heard of anyone having multiple spouses, so the thought of Antal having almost ten of them baffled her. Gehrman noticed that Maria was disturbed, but didn’t say anything, and simply put his hand on her shoulder. Gehrman: That’s something, at least. Can you tell us what they look like? Micolash: I can’t exactly give you a good physical description, but Antal makes them all wear the same outfit. He wants them to all stand out. He makes them wear a black sweater, with some dark purple highlights in some places, a black skirt that goes down to the knees, again with purple highlights, dark gray sweatpants, and brown fur boots. It looks alright. They must be very sweaty during the summer. Maria: Thanks for the information. It should come in handy. Micolash: I’m happy to help. Gehrman and Maria were about to leave, but Micolash stopped them. Micolash: There’s one more thing that we need to discuss. Maria and Gehrman stopped, and turned to face Micolash. Gehrman: What’s that? Micolash: What you do when you find Antal. Maria: What would you like for us to do? Micolash: I’d prefer if you brought him back to me alive, but if you have no other choice, kill him. Ronan and Morrak don’t matter to me. Kill them if they get in your way. Gehrman: Very well. We have to go. Micolash: Take... luck. Maria: Huh? Micolash: Nothing. Take luck and care. Take care of the luck that you might have. Good care. Good luck and take care of yourselves now. Blah, blah, blah. Gehrman and Maria speed walked out of Micolash’s office. When they left, he picked his book up off the floor and placed it back on his lap. Micolash: Can a man look at porn in peace? Gehrman and Maria returned to Zilpha’s house. She was in the kitchen, cooking some soup. She must have been expecting Gehrman and Maria to show up, since she was set them both a bowl of soup at the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Ronan and Morrak were planning to do what Antal had told them not to do without his knowledge. Morrak: You know that there’s no other way. Antal knows that, but he doesn’t want there to be any blood on his hands. Are you with me on this? Ronan: It just isn’t right. I don’t want there to be any collateral damage if there doesn’t need to be. But I do agree that there’s no other way. I’ll help you do this. But I swear to God, if this plan backfires, I’m not going to stop Antal from killing you. Morrak: He’d kill you too. Ronan: Let’s just not fuck this up, okay? Morrak: Sounds good. Let’s go. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. I think that it’s pretty good. Was the thing with Micolash funny? I think that it’s pretty funny. The whole thing where he said “take luck” instead of “take care” or “good luck” was based off of a Brian Regan story. Tell me what you think in the comments. Antal’s fort is based off of Faldor’s Tooth in Skyrim. Category:Blog posts